A World of Death
by MediocreViolinist
Summary: A cross-over between the SNK universe and characters from Percy Jackson books. This will be a multi-chapter fic, I have a a lot planned for it and it will update SEMI-regularly. I won't spoil it much, but it will jump between a SNK character's POV and one of the Percy Jackson character's POV. Takes place after The Blood of Olympus and Snk chp 33. (An editor position open)
1. A Setup of an Eternity

Beyond the safe walls of humanity, there was thought to be no intelligent life. Seeing as the Titans did not show signs of responding when spoke to and, put plainly, just ate people. When the three solid walls stood high in the sky, people felt safe. The titans have never been able to get in, and how could they? The walls were far taller than any Titan.

Until that fateful day, when the gate was smash in much like how a toddler would kick over blocks they had stacked. That day, humanity received a grim reminder of the true fear they lived in, the fear of the Titans. The amount of people wiped out was shell shocking, and the loss of land was catastrophic. The effect it had on humanity would never fade.

Destroyed was the feeling of safety that the people felt. Smashed into rumble, much like their precious wall.

This was 7 years ago.

Now humanity has made a comeback, granted it is small, but it fuels their goals to regain the fallen wall. The fate of humanity rests on the shoulders of a 16-year-old boy who goes by the name, Eren Jaeger. He who can turn into a titan, an odd ability shared by a few others. Little does he know that there is so much more at stake. The plane of existence where we all resign is at risk because of the imbalance.

Like I'd let him screw up the universe.

This is where we come in. Not that we really wanted to be there, but the Gods get antsy when large burdens befall mortals.


	2. In the Hands of a God

-Nico-

The sound of my Stygian Iron sword clashing with a blade made of Celestial Bronze echoes off the empty marble room. Or nearly empty, as a figure dressed in a dark dress and darker cloak hovers in the corner next to a large cage with a woman in a white, Greek toga laying on the floor of it, seemingly amused at the fact we are at each other's throats. In order to keep my head on my shoulders, literally, I lung again towards my opponent, who is highly skilled at combat, and I would know because I have fought at his side many times. Yet, with myself being so angry, his position as a comrade means nothing. Not when he does not trust me, then again, did he ever?

He slams his sword in an attempt to knock my own sword out of my hands. I do not meet his forceful blow with one of equal magnitude; instead, I angle my blade to deflect it, causing the opposing blade to slide off mine.

I quickly back away and hold my weapon up. My opponent is a boy older than I am, with dark hair and sea-green eyes that once a time ago made my heart flutter. His clay bead necklace has six beads on it, each very different from the rest. He raises his weapon in a fashion similar to mine.

Being around him, I feel so angry it is almost irrational. I knew he does not trust me, and I have pretty much gotten over it. I have already decided to try to earn his trust. So why… do I feel so mad?

Suddenly, my head throbs and I can feel a layer of my confusion lift. A spell of sorts? My concentration wavers as I struggle to remember what was happening before we were fighting, but I do not remember much. We are on a quest, but a quest to do what exactly, is what escapes me.

Percy charges forward, bringing down his sword. I put up mine as a lame defense. The blades slide against each other with a metallic grinding noise until the blades lock in place by the hilts of both weapons. I put pressure on my sword to keep his in place. In the reflection of his blade, I see the darkly dressed woman smiling. Her long dark hair unkempt and bags under her eyes, but her eyes themselves are black. I know of her, I know I do.

_Eris_, now I remember. She is the minor goddess of strife, chaos and discord, but still not a force to be trifled with. Her symbol is the golden apple that she used to cause the Trojan War.

"Percy," I spoke calmly, unlocking our swords and quickly moving away before he had time to land a blow. "It's the goddess Eris that's making us fight. She is the goddess of discord; she thrives of fighting and bad blood. Please believe me."

The goddess hovering in the corner stops smiling and intently watches as Percy's face contorts into a grimace, beginning to shake his head.

"We've fought this out. I know you trust me; I understand your reasons for being upset now. I ran away from all of you. I got angry a lot and avoided you because I blamed you for the death of my sister. I didn't tell you that there was another camp. I know you can't forgive me, but trust me here, Percy, when have I ever let you down while fighting by your side?" I lower my sword. "You dragged me on this quest because you wanted to bond, yet here we are fighting over things we've exhausted as topics. We are here to save Melpomene, remember?"

Slowly, Percy stops shaking his head, now nodding, which reassures me, though I doubt I show it. Not that he is looking at me anyways; for he turned to the goddess, holding his sword out prepare to undoubtedly fight her need be.

"Release the Muse of Tragedy." He says simply, which visibly angers the goddess. She hunches forward, arms crossed over her chest. Then suddenly she throws her head back and she lets out a short cackle that echoes all around the room, amplifying it, I am beginning to think that the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz was seriously based off her, though the goddess lacked the green skin and the warts.

"I may consider it if you survive fighting my daughter, Limo-" The goddess Eris was cut off as the large, wooden doors slammed open due to the force of a wind. The wind is cold and causing my beloved jacket to flutter up, sending chills down my spine, as my black t-shirt doesn't protect my back as effectively, and hair to fall into my eyes. "WHO DARES DISTURB ME?"

She chokes on her words as a beautiful goddess, wearing a dark sleeveless dress and her long golden hair tied back in a traditional high ponytail, as the Ancient Greeks wore, walked in. Three teens I recognize stood behind her; the tallest had his arms spread wide, like a cross.

"Hecate." Eris spoke nervously; the goddess of Discord suddenly looked very uncomfortable and in the presence of such a powerful goddess, I became uncomfortable too, seeing as not many demi-gods who meet her survive, my own sister being an exemption. What started as a relatively normal quest is clearing not continuing to be one, as the goddess Hecate is not a good omen. The goddess carries a powerful aura with her, and the Mist that swirls at her feet does not help her seem less intimidating.

"Ah, Eris. Release the demi-gods. I require their assistance and they wouldn't be stupid enough to say no." Hecate continued walking closer, our fellow campers stayed behind, near the door. As she drew nearer, I could see her face was deathly pale and her eyes were black.

"I was in the middle of a dealing with them!" Eris's voice was full of anger and courage as she stated this to the other goddess, the shadows in her cloak growing darker.

"Listen here, you minor goddess. I am older than you are and I would not meddle in events that are far beyond your understanding. Now run along." Hecate waved her hand in a motion of dismal. "Also, release that poor Muse, she's done nothing wrong."

Eris opened her mouth to say something, until Hecate glare and the lesser goddess's mouth disappeared. She then vigorously nodded and left in a swirling mass of darkness and I felt a bitter chill bit through my jacket. I am really glad we didn't have to fight her daughter, or any of her children, her brood is nothing good.

At this point, Leo, Hazel and Jason joined us. I nodded at Jason and he smiled warmly at me, which I didn't return. Instead, I pulled Hazel into a hug, where she poked me in the ribs and demanded I visit Camp Jupiter more often.

Behind us, Hecate's Mist around her floated up in a sphere and turned a dark shade of green. From it, I could only sense death. Never a good sign.

"Now children, pay attention, I have a special quest for you. I am the Goddess of Witchcraft, Crossways and Doorways. Lately, I've been listening closer to the doorways." She waved her hand over the green mass of Mist and voices became audible. A flicker of uncertainly passed over the goddess's face before her face returned to its normal impassive look.

Snippets of conversations are all that I could make sense of from the glowing green death ball, I am sure the others could hear them too.

"Green smoke!" shouted a deep man's voice. He sounded terrified.

"What are we going to do?" A woman's high-pitched squawk came through.

"That monster shouldn't be allowed to…" A man's voice, louder than the rest, spoke. The anger in it was overwhelming.

The goddess sighed and waved her hand over the sphere, the voices died down to a lull. "This doorway in particular has me worried. I am not fond of what I keep hearing."

"You've told us this much so far, but what are you hearing?" Jason asks patiently. I only now notice that he's in casual clothes, which is strange as he is normally wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, his Camp Jupiter one or his ceremonial priest robes. Instead, he had donned a plain light blue t-shirt with darker jeans to match. I do not normally take too much notice in what people wear, as I wear enough dark colours to rival the goddess of discord.

The goddess frowns and waves her hand over the sphere again. "This."

"Titans! Titans' have entered the city! We're all doomed!" A man's voice rang through the marble hall, speaking with a tremble of fear in his voice.

Titans? That cannot be possible; all the Titans have gone quiet. Considering quite a few of them sided with Kronos. I did not need to speak up as Percy summed up my answer.

"Titans? Where is this from? All the Titans are keeping their heads low, and for a good reason." Percy pointed out.

"Lady Hecate," Hazel begun respectfully, "From where is this a doorway to?"

"A different dimension, my apprentice."

"What can we do to help? Between the five of us, I doubt we can take down multiple Titans. Not without some serious godly help." Jason ran a hand through his hair contemplatively.

"I'm not asking you to kill them, merely report back to me on what's going on and who made it over." Hecate answered back easily.

It sounded misleadingly easy.

"Are you sure you want to send a child from each of the Big Three?" I spoke up for the first time since they arrived, and from the corner of my eye I saw Leo jump.

"No, I'm only sending four of you. I figure we don't need to stray too far from the three per quest rule. One will stay behind to at least know where the others have gone." Hecate answered. "Percy dear, I do believe you have a promise to keep. So you will stay behind. The rest of you, meet by the docks in an hour and I'll open the door to another dimension."

She snapped her fingers, and I felt like my atoms were splitting apart. My breath caught in my throat.

When I started breathing again, I stood in the middle of the training grounds, sword still drawn with my quest mates and Percy, surrounded by some very sweaty campers.


	3. A Deadly Location

-Armin-

I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as we waited for the Titans in front of the gate to be lead away or killed. My heart feels as if I were choking on it and one would think that after going out so many times beyond the walls the feeling would stop, but that is not the case. Every time I ride over the threshold of our walls I feel fear, for it is likely I will die.

Then there is this feeling of excitement. I yearn to be outside the walls more than I fear the awful death that awaits me. We are not cattle; we do not deserve to be caged and slowly fed to mindless monsters. This is a thought that my best friend shares with me. We _will_ see the outside world, the vast fields of sand, and the body of water that touches the horizon that seemingly does not have a bottom, all of it. Of course, Mikasa would come with us. She is our friend and we love her as she loves us. Our trio would be incomplete without her, and Eren and I would probably die with her gone, though he would hate to admit it.

I quit daydreaming of the wonders beyond the walls and turn my attention to evaluating my squad.

It is mostly comprised of my classmates, being Reiner, Sasha and Jean, who all look different levels of uneasy. Our squad leader is a veteran soldier with the Survey Corps, a man named Dieter. He has light hair, darker than mine though, small eyes and a long face, which is drawn into a very grim expression. He barked our orders at us earlier, saying that we would use the ex-Commander's plan to avoid titans and that our squad is in charge of one of the two supply carts. Jean and Sasha are resting in the back of the cart, our squad leader is steering the horses. Reiner and I flank the cart on horseback.

I was bordering a thought of how Reiner looked almost content, when Commander Zacharius gave a mighty shout of warning.

As much as I respect Commander Mike Zacharius, he is not old Commander Erwin Smith and he knows it. He makes solid decisions, is a good leader and holds the respect of his soldiers, but he struggles with strategy and letting soldiers die. Each death weighs heavily on his heart. Ever since Eren fought Annie and destroyed most of the Stohess District, the blame fell on the shoulders of the Commander.

The sound of chains hitting concrete and a low rumbling signaled that the gates of Trost had begun to rise and when they were high enough the Commander yelled.

"Let the Survey Corps 45th expeditions begin!"

I dug a heel into the side of my horse to keep up with the charge; we had to be quick in case more Titans came. Into the outside we rode, pass destroyed buildings with their fronts torn off or collapsed, old bloodstains, which I did not let my eyes linger long on, and seemingly miscellaneous rubble, crushed and weathered to the point where it was impossible to tell if it was road or home.

From what I could tell from the supplies we carried and rumours among the soldiers, the goal of our expedition was absolutely insane, or at least in my mind. The Commander Zacharius, who I have determined is most definitely in contact with Erwin and agreed to be his puppet, wants to have an outpost outside the wall.

From the faces on my friend's face, deep under the unease, I can tell they had heard the same rumours. Though, I am surprised that they haven't brought it up yet, but that may just be the presences of Dieter more than anything.

We rode for what seemed like hours. Very little conversation happened between our squad, we we're all to focused on staying alive and watching the green smoke rise. We adjusted course about six times before we crossed paths with a stone fortress on the edge of a small forest. It probably was abandoned during the early days of the fall of the wall. As we drew closer, there appeared to be very little damage done to it, which is incredibly surprising; considering our location and the Titans that seemed to despise anything man-made.

Then I _did_ consider it. The chances of it escaping the notice of the Titans are slim. _Erwin, that sneaky bastard, _echoed through my head as I clued in.

Over the months, I've noticed our numbers being smaller and not just because the deaths of our comrades. Every day, the mess hall seemed to be missing a portion of people. Now we know where they went.

I shook my head, feeling rather bemused by the Commander's plan. Hair fell into my eyes for a brief moment.

"Armin?"

Jean's voice pulled me from my thoughts, he looked rather concerned. Which is probably understandable, I would be too if my friend started looking amused while deep into dangerous territory.

I waved him off and his eyes narrowed, most likely trying to figure out what I knew that he didn't.

Not that it mattered.

New orders were given.

Green smoke pointed inwards flew into the air, and the squads drew closer together. Not as close as they all were standing in the streets of Trost, but almost.

The Survey Corps had regrouped minutes away from fortress.

I was too far back to see the Commander's arm signals, but the half of each the left and right flank broke off, moving towards the perimeter maybe?

"Look! The gate, it's opening!" Sasha loudly exclaimed from her seat in the cart. Our squad's attention was held by the movement of the troops, to the point where we didn't notice the gate.

We rode on, drawing closer and closer, until the fortress loomed before us, taller than 20 metres at least. It was constructed with large, gray stones that interlocked, some of the stones looked old while some appeared very knew._ Most definitely a renovation and the Survey corps are the only people brave, or stupid enough, to leave the walls, _my mind supplied me with.

The gate was metal with spikes on the bottom that dug into the ground and spikes coming out towards the outside, most likely to discourage a Titan from grabbing it. It hung high above our heads as we rode under it, until we entered a courtyard surrounded by the high walls of the fortress.

The courtyard was enormous, when we set out from Trost our numbers were in the low hundreds, and despite a small amount of casualties, our entire expedition group could fit in the yard; carts and all.

"Kids, we're in charge of unloading the cart. All gas tanks go in the basement and the bed ware goes on the third floor storage room." Dieter spoke as he dismounted the cart and adjusted his straps. "If you finish early, you can help the other soldiers dust and clean. We need to make this place liveable, as Corporal Levi has ordered."

Reiner and I nodded and dismounted.

"Arlert and Braun, take the horses to the stables. We'll be here for a day or two." The squad leader ordered.

"Yes sir." We chorused.

Dieter left, heading in the direction of a large group that was gathering around the Commander. I could only guess at to what they're discussing.

I didn't have the time because as soon as he was out of hearing range, Jean approached me.

"How long have you known?" He demanded. I assumed he was talking about the outpost.

"I guessed it out a little into our ride, but I was confirmed when I saw the stone work of this place." I motioned to the stones in the wall, but Jean just looked confused.

"The stones? What? Oh, never mind, but Armin why do you think they want an outpost?" Jean asked, more politely than last time.

"I can't pretend that I understand what the Commander is planning, Jean. It could be a safe place to keep Eren, a place to conduit research, or anything else. All I know is that it's happening and the Commander will fight to keep it." I shrugged.

Jean looked like he wanted to ask more and debate ideas, but a loud call startled us and forced us to concentrate on the tasks given.

"At dinner." I whispered to him quietly.

Then I handed the reins of my horse to Reiner, and motioned towards the horses attached to the cart. Reiner grunted in response, I used to think that was intimidating, now I know it's because he has nothing to say and he was thinking.

I unhitch the horses and follow my friend to the stables. The only thing I was thinking was that it was going to be a long day.

I had trouble trying to find the mess hall, in the end; I stumbled upon Eren, who excitedly showed me the way. The halls and many rooms of the fortress were of the same stones as the exterior. The whole place was firm, and I counted about 30 rooms on the 2nd and 3rd floor alone. I also saw two basements, side by side I would assume. One was very clearly a dungeon of sorts, with a bed for Eren, the other held important supplies like gas and spare blades. All in all, a very impressive layout, I actually began to feel a bit more at ease knowing that this place is well fortified and prepared.

Upon entering the mess hall, I saw that it was only the trainees in the corner. Quickly I grabbed my portions and sat down at a table that already occupied by Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Berthold.

I slid onto the bench beside Mikasa and across from Jean.

"Hello." I greeted them and Jean immediately opened his mouth.

Yet, Mikasa beat him to it.

"Armin, have you seen much of the squad leaders?" She asked.

"No, I haven't, the last I saw of them was when they all headed up to the top floor, and I'm assuming that's where they are going over some kind of plans." I answered before tucking into my meal; I was hungry from hauling gas tanks all day then cleaning a few rooms.

She sighed and nodded, before beginning to eat her own portions.

"Well, rumours are saying that this place is being cleaned up for when they break Commander Smith out of the cells in Sina," Jean said, trying to look nonchalant about it by ripping up his bread. "It would be the perfect place because no one is dumb enough to ride out here."

I shrugged, not really knowing what to think of it.

"I hope they do break him out," Connie exclaimed, "He's a pretty good commander, right?"

"Connie, but didn't his actions result in a lot of people dying?" Sasha argued.

"That's the disadvantage to being a leader Sasha, no matter what you do in this world, it'll get people who care killed," Jeans said pensively, " Unless he suddenly decided not to do anything anymore, but then isn't that what makes us the Survey Corps? We leave the walls to fight the Titans in their own territory and scout out ways to regain our wall."

We all went quiet with that and finished our meals. The strain of today's events taking affect and our minds heavy with thought.

A man came through the doors of the mess and announced that rooms were set up on the fourth floor for the trainees.

When they said rooms were set up, I couldn't believe it. We would actually get a room to share?

No. We didn't. Two rooms were set up with blankets that were put out on the floor for us and it didn't even matter. We all felt so worked to the bone. There was one room for the girl and one room for the boys.

I bid goodnight to Mikasa, whispering to her that Eren would be fine, that we will be fine and that I always had a plan. The last part was a bit of a stretch, but the tension from her limbs eased, I doubt anyone saw that she was so worried.

I lay down on my shared blanket and closed my eyes. To my surprise and dismay, I couldn't fall asleep. So I stayed there, with my eyes closed, until the room seemed full of even breathing.

This was the first time I've ever had to sleep beyond the walls. I had an awful sense that something would happen; something very bad.

_Maybe that's why we were all worked so hard_, I mused to myself_, so that we could sleep without thinking._ Or maybe they didn't want to do any manual labour and made all the trainees do it regardless. One will never know.

I got up from my blanket, which I shared with Jean, and stretched my sore muscles. I didn't have to be careful not to wake him, as he normally slept like a rock.

I walked out of the room that the boys had been put in, across from the door was a window. Moonlight caught me in the eyes, but it also light up the hall around me. I walked closer to the opening in the wall, and looked out.

The night was clear, the moon light up the area around us. Though most of what I was looking at was trees from the forest that pressed against the fortress on the one side. I could hear owls and crickets, and it calmed me from my sense of foreboding. The fortress was safe, for now.

I leaned against the frame of the window, though it held no glass, and daydreamed about the outside world.

Until I heard the thunder, saw the lightening and felt the fear.


	4. A Sense Of Foreboding

-Nico-

I've decided that today is actually getting worse and worse.

Today had started with me returning from a week-long Underworld trip because Hades had needed me to help detain some restless spirits in the Fields of Punishment; where the screams there always made my blood curl, even if I knew they had done some seriously awful thing to deserve that kind of afterlife. So not my favourite task. Then I return to camp, only to have Percy _demand_ I come with him to save a Muse who is imprisoned. Now I've been handed a quest by a Goddess _herself_, and from the sense I pulled from the orb, it wasn't going to be easy or pleasant.

I seriously cannot catch a break. After this, I'll be sleeping for a week. I don't even care that Will would say that's unhealthy.

_At least you're not a plant_, I muse to my disgruntled self.

A shiver runs down my back. I really don't like being a plant; I still get nightmares about popcorn. It's almost as bad as my hatred of flying.

Now, I sit on my bed in the Hades cabin, letting Percy go on ahead to yap about our quest outside; away from me. Though, I have a feeling he altered the story a bit, seeing as when we were fighting he _so_ was not 'kicking my butt'. I know Jason and the others went off packing.

I groan, not something I'd do with people around, and flop backwards. My head landing on my worn, canvas bag, which is partially full of clothes and toiletries, and I wince. I remain laying down, staring at the dark ceiling; drifting into thought.

That orb had held what seemed like the essence death itself, which could only mean that death is a very real threat there. It overpowered the feelings of fear and, surprising present, hope. What kind of dimension could this possibly be? And how had the Titans arrived to be there?

Questions flooded my mind, yet I had no answers to satisfy them.

I was so immersed in wondering, that I didn't register the knock at my door. In fact, the only time I realized another presence was when Jason leaned over me and smiled.

Surprised, I sat up quickly; knocking our heads together with a painful smack.

"Ow, a little warning before you sneak up on me. Please." I mutter with a hand to my forehead. I shoot a glare his way, and by the look on his face he doesn't buy that I mean it. Despite all odds, we've struck up a good friendship; which I'm glad for. Not that I'd ever admit it to him.

"That defeats the purpose of 'sneaking'. Besides, I rarely get the chance to surprise you. Normally it's the other way around. I've considered getting you a bell." He laughed and readjusts a black backpack that must be holding his supplies on his shoulder. "I thought I'd swing by to get you, rather than letting Leo charge in. Hazel is already by the docks with Chiron and Lady Hecate."

With a final press to my forehead, I stand up and grab my bag. Beside my bed, I have my sword, a gift from my father that I also pick up and slide it into a sheath at my hip.

I give a weary sigh, and then nod at Jason and he leads the way out of my cabin.

Arriving to the docks, everyone is there already; plus Percy and Frank, who decided to see us off.

Leo and Hazel are deep into conversation with Frank standing at her side, nodding occasionally. Chiron had distanced himself away from Lady Hecate, looking rather grim. _His usual default expression,_ I realize.

Lady Hecate is holding what seemed to be a lunch bag, swollen from what was inside. She opened it and pulled out 3 fist-sized rocks, which reflected light off in different colours. She laid them out in a triangle formation on the dock. I watch in fascination and unease.

When she was done, she looked up and smiled a solemn smile.

"I'll only give this explanation once, so listen carefully. I will transport you there, using these," Lady Hecate wove her hand towards the rocks on the dock, "Once you're there, you will have 7 days to find out information, and on the last day Hazel will set up the other three rocks in the same formation and together we will move you back. Hazel and I have already discussed her part."

Something in the Goddess voice causes a shiver to run down my spine, like she has a hidden meaning only they know about. I raise an eyebrow at Hazel, only to have her not look in my direction as she nodded.

"Now! Everyone into the rocks and keeps your hands to your sides," Hecate smiled again, "I'd hate for any of you to lose some fingers."

With that incentive, we slowly shuffle between the rocks. None of us are comfortable with the idea of any other dimension, I can tell by their faces.

Between the rocks, there's enough room so that we're not directly touching, but it's still far too close to other people for my own personal comfort.

"Uhh, I have a question." Leo says nervously, raising his hand as if in school. "What happens if Hazel is… unable to help?"

The Goddess ponders this for a moment, and we're all deathly quiet, which is unusual for Leo and Percy.

"Then you don't come back."

I do not like that answer.

"Like ever?" Percy demands sarcastically. His hand goes to his pocket I notice, but I doubt even he'd attack the Goddess.

"Yes. Now stand back, this has a little bit of a kick."

She moves her hands out in front of her and starts chanting; green glowing mist appears.

I look over at Jason, who seems just as unsure as I feel. He looks back and gives a weak, but leader-like, smile.

And that's when it felt like our very beings were being ripped apart for the second time that day.

The actual traveling felt like being wind, and I dreaded the heavy lead feeling that would happen at the end of this ride. I liked underground, not flying. This felt closer to flying then shadow traveling. I do not recommend traveling though dimensions.

I couldn't hear, or see, but I could feel. As we traveled, it was scorching. If I had been whole, I would have no doubt that I would be red with burns and blistered.

There was no perception of time but after what felt like hours, I felt like I had jumped off a five story building into a pool of water. The sense of death was like a punch in the gut, nearly knocking me unconscious.

Suddenly, I was whole again. I silently rejoiced until the realization hit that I was high above trees and started a free-fall. A sense of deja-vu hits me, but I disregard it due to my circumstances.

"WAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream ripped from my throat. This is it. Zeus really would get me in the end. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for my end.

I panicked even more when a large mass hit me. I knew it wasn't the ground because it came from my side and I wasn't dead.

Arms wrapped around me, and I peeked open an eye to be met with a very scared looked Leo.

"Hold on, we're too heavy for me to completely stop us." I could hear Jason shout over the wind.

_I hate flying. I hate falling. I want to earth, but not to die in the shape of a smear._ I chanted in my mind.

Looking around I saw Jason's face red in effort to keep us from falling, but he was right. We're too heavy, we need to be lighter. If I fall into a shadow I could travel and be spat out horizontally. It's risky, but it could work.

But little to late I let go, for Jason yells in effort, causing thunder to boom from the clear sky and lightning to appear, engulfing him. We're all separated as we near the tree tops.

My head smacks against a top tree branch and everything goes dark.

_Worse and worse._


	5. Unfortunate Souls

-Armin-

The flash of lightning seeped from the forest confused me and the thunder clap that follows causes me to stumble away from the window. My breath catches in my throat as I choke on words of confusion, not that my squad mates would hear them as exhaustion is a powerful sleep aid.

The night is clear; I force myself to think as I see stars between the leaves of the trees, which meant it is not a storm. The only other time I ever recall seeing a single lightning struck and thunder is when a titan shifter transforms. A bolt of true fear runs through me, as a simple titan couldn't take down this fortress, but a titan shifter could with no problem.

How could they know so fast? Were the words that echoed through my mind in horror. I had expected at least a few days before the titan shifters caught on to our whereabouts, and I assumed that what the Commander expected as well.

"Wake up" I manage to at no more than a whisper, I feel as if I cannot pull my eyes away from the window; waiting for the enormous eye to peer in and raze. I could feel my muscles aching from my own trembling. I can feel myself beginning to panic.

I heard yelling coming from the wooden door of the staircase, and it pushes me into action causing me to push back my fears.

Unsteadily, I rise to my feet and enter the room arranged for the trainees.

Before I could yell, Squad Leader Hanji ran around from out the wooden door and into the room. She pauses to give me a grim look and then screeched.

"Titan shifter within 10 miles, all trainees report downstairs for defense."

Needless to say, that woke everyone quickly. Most bolted up, desperately trying to blink the sleep from their eyes as they i began to pull on their straps and jackets. I rushed to my own blanket where I had left my gear and prepared as well.

"Armin? Do you know what happened?" Reiner leaned over to ask while I was doing up the straps on my thighs. And my fingers slip as he asks.

"The lightning and thunder came from the forest, and on a clear night like this we have to assume that its danger. Though, I wonder why they're giving us time." I manage as I grab my jacket and begin walking out the door, I notice him turn to Berthold motioning the conversation is done.

Walking past my frantic classmates, who were a blur of frenzied limbs, I briefly wonder why they would give us time more in depth. It just didn't make sense, but I had no facts or any reasons to believe they would do something out of the ordinary. If anything, it would be smart to strike quick while Eren is below the fortress and asleep.

When I get downstairs, I feel the tug of relief realizing I am in shape, at any other point in my life all the running I've done would have left me out of breath.

Suddenly turquoise eyes are inches from mine.

"Armin! You're part of the recon that's going to go out, so is Mikasa! This is this first time in a long while we've actually been assigned to be in the same squad. We can't let them escape. I asked Levi to let you come in our squad, as Mikasa is top in the class and you can think on your feet!" Eren speaks with enthusiasm and I lean back some to regain breathing room. I was almost surprised at his lack of personal space, but understanding of his determination.

"You do still realize we're going out to fight a titan shifter?" I sputtered, wide-eyed at the idea of being part of the elite squad.

"Of course I do, why do-"

He was interrupted by a voice across the room.

"Oi, Eren. Stop scaring the trainees and get the horses."

"I have to go, see you soon!" The words tumbled from Eren's mouth as his mind switched tasks. Like a switch being flicked.

I, seeing no need to continue blocking the door, moved the wall with other trainees who had come down and were leaning on the wall, some still attempting rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"It's early in the evening, but soon when the sun sets it'll be dark!" Connie whined, "We're going to fight a titan shifter with lanterns? It'll see us coming."

Sasha, who was standing beside him, turned and patted him on the shoulder.

"We have good strategists who won't let us die immediately, they'll think if something." She reassured, and I hope she is right.

After what seemed like hours, though were only a few minutes, the Commander called for quiet.

"We suspect a titan shifter to be close. Captain Levi will lead a squad and Squad Leader Hanji will follow behind with another. They will scout for the Shifter, while the rest here will defend the fortress. It is essential for our next plans. The squads have already been decided. Trainees with Levi are Ackerman, Braun, Kirstein, and Arlert. Hanji's squad will have Blouse, Dieter, Lenz and Springer. Deploy in 5 minutes."

So Eren had requested me, I can only hope that I don't die as part of the front guard, I wince, _that was grim_.

Mikasa meets me on the jog to Levi and his squad. We don't talk, but we acknowledge each other's grim faces. I think she was hiding relief to fight at Eren's side to protect him.

When we get there, Levi is lean against the wall beside the exit with his arms crossed, looking at the trainees with a dull expression. Eren is arguing with Jean about something useless, I tend to block out their bickering unless it comes to blows, and Reiner is quietly surveying Levi with a guarded expression.

"Now, listen up. I'm explaining this once. We are not to engage unless absolutely necessary, our goal is to find out what they're planning. Arlert, I want you to take special notice to what happens, so hang back some. The rest of you follow and if possible lead it away. We'll ride out and when we're close enough we'll use our gear and stick to the trees. Any questions?"

"If we engage, will Eren be allowed to be a Titan?" Jean speaks up, and a flash of annoyance crosses Levi's face.

"No." He commanded, and then he straightened and exited; motioning behind him that we follow.

It wasn't until I was sitting on my horse in the light of my lantern; I realized how long it's been since the noise. Normally a titan shifter would have attacked by now, not unless they were luring us out. Even that doesn't make sense, they've never been the ones to sit and wait in titan form. Eren says it takes a lot of energy to stay in that form and that's still with a strong goal in mind. So why would they wait so long? Maybe they turned into a titan to attract our attention then went back into human form to hunt down the ones that would scout?

I sigh and shake my head to clear the doubt and focus on the facts, not that there were many.

"Alright trainees, let's go. Try not to die." Levi says deadpanned and charges through the gate.

The rest of us quickly charge to follow and catch u without an issue as we follow the small speck of light.

"Arlert." Levi calls from the front after a while.

"Yes, sir?" I speak loudly over the wind, inching closer to the front so further conversation isn't difficult.

"How do you feel about this situation?"

I pause, what do I feel about it? It confuses me and doesn't make sense. They stick to a pattern, and they haven't broken it yet. Why do it now?

"It doesn't feel right." I commented uneasily. It's the only way I can think of summing it up.

I see him nod, and I know that's the end of it; for now. I wish I knew what he was thinking, but if my answer satisfied him, I had no way of knowing as the Captain was not an easy person to read.

Silence follows us for a long while, as we ride in the dark with nothing but the lantern of Levi to lead us and our own to strengthen the source.

"Stop here, we use the 3D Maneuver Gear, but leave the lanterns. Be careful and take it slow. We don't want accidents." The Captain says slowing down his horse to tether it.

Progress is slow in the dark, as we have to watch ever move we make and go slow in order to not hit a tree. The only person who does hit a tree is Eren, and when Levi went over to slap sense into him, Eren declared he had smelled smoke and it distracted him.

We travel a little further and we begin to see the light of a fire with dark figures moving around it in the middle of a small clearing.

The Captain motions for us to regroup further back.

"Arlert, what do you think is the best course of action?" Levi asks and I take a moment to think of our surroundings. This makes me think the previous plan had been expecting a large fight.

"I believe that we should approach them in a non-violent manner. That way they'll either fight and we can lead them away or they'll run and we can follow." Levi nods his head and motions for me to continue, "Eren, Reiner and I will stay up in the trees as back up or a jump start to follow, and you, Mikasa and Jean go and approach them."

"Hmm, I want you down there instead of Jean. As he has a mean look to him," Jean flushes with annoyance, clearly holding back from yelling out. "The three of us don't look as intimidating."

I hold back a smile as one of the most intimidating people I've ever encountered calls himself unintimidating

Standing up, Levi declares"Get into position, on my mark we use our gear to jump down from the trees."

We quickly settle into position around the clearing anticipating the worst, and on the Captain's nod I jump down.

At the sound of the gas from our tanks, the atmosphere around the fire changes from peaceful to tense.

Up close, I can see on was hunched over the fire, and two were settled next to another on the ground.

"We've got company." A tall boy with blond hair stands up from his spot beside the other two and pulls a metal rod out of nowhere.

I move closer into the light of their campfire so they can see me better, and I them. Even at the distance between the boy and me, I can tell he'd tower over me. Levi and Mikasa do the same, until we form a triangle around their fire.

The tension is thick, but the four figures make no move to run or attack, just looking at us.

"Want some Tacos?" A shorter boy by the fire asks and I tense as it could be a code word to attack. Yet, what kind of word is taco?

The effect is immediate for the others and the tension of their stance fades, while we are still hyper aware.

"Leo, how could you think about food in this situation?" The taller boy asks, clearly exasperated but in a fond tone.

"Well, they haven't attacked yet have they? Maybe they think we're the hostile ones, and we aren't in any condition to fight. Plus, Nico is still out." The boy shrugs and pulls a pan off the fire. "Besides, I doubt our weapons would work, unless they're hosts for you-know-whats."

"For once, I think he has a point." A girl spoke up, I can barely make out features as she's not in the fire's light and closer to Mikasa, but I notice now that she has the head of another on her lap. Most likely the Nico they were talking about, who was probably injured.

"You all seem very relaxed for people who are surrounded." Levi says coldly, but he doesn't bring out his blades. Instead he puts his handles away, and motions for us to do the same.

"Yeah, maybe we're too tired and hungry. But seriously, tacos anyone?" The kid picks up a plate and pours whatever is in the pan on to it.

The girl on the ground raises her hand and Leo dramatically carries a plate over.

"Tch, which one of you is the titan shifter." Levi demands suddenly. The reaction is instantaneous, confusion and stillness. Levi is tense, ready to attack if there is a sudden change. My own back-up plan is to get back into the trees, I don't kid myself; I know I would be more of a hindrance than help in this fight.

"Titan shifter?" The taller boy repeats, he looks at his companions. It appears they all are equally confused. "What do you mean Titan shifter?"

"The people who can turn into a titan, and use it to cause damage, but you don't have to play dumb. Who is it?" Levi explained without emotion in his voice.

"Okay, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Jason Grace, and we're hunting the Titans." Jason confessed, I notice now that the metal rod he was holding disappeared, which isn't possible. He must he put in down and I can't see it because of shadows from the fire.

"Yeah, he's Jason, I'm Leo and will you please eat before this gets cold! Our guests are welcomed to have some. In fact, let's all just sit around the fire and plot the demise of all Titans!" Leo spoke up, sounding sarcastic, but Jason seemed to ignore the tone but took the idea.

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jason reasoned, "Besides, I see you haven't drawn your weapons. We don't want bloodshed; we just want to know about these Titan shifters. Please? We have food."

Levi throws me a look that screams 'I'm done' and nods at me; clearly he wants me to take over the conversation… but what to ask or do?

If they don't know about titan shifters than they haven't kept up with the news, so they're unable to get to the news or buy it. Then taking into account that they're outside the safety of Wall Rose, they must be insane to venture out here or from the outside world where Annie is from, hence making them titan shifters or their accomplices. What else could there be?

I open my mouth to talk, but I'm stunned into silence as Mikasa and Levi move closer to the fire to sit, I follow their lead. When we had settled, the suspicious people sit as well. Jason, instead of heading straight for the fire, instead helps the girl with moving the unconscious boy closer.

Now in better light, I inspect them.

Jason, clearly the leader of the group is well-toned, with light hair and light skin. He wasn't as tall as Reiner, but definitely reminded me of him in his mannerisms and colour. I've already seen him draw his weapon, and the fact he put it away makes me think that he's willing to trust us.

The boy, Leo, was short with dark, curly hair. He wore a strange belt from which he pulled things from to fiddle with. Leo is quite thin, but I suspect he is capable of great strength. He is also a joker, and it's wearing the Captain's nerves.

The girl, name unknown, has the darkest skin and sweetest voice. Is more concerned caring for the unconscious boy than talking with us. She seems confident that if a fight arose, the two boys could handle it without her, which alarms me some.

Finally, Nico, nothing is known about him other than he's out cold, most likely injured. Maybe from a titan attack?

One major thing that confuses me is their clothing. Their shirts are deep, rich purple or orange, with writing that I can't read from my distance. Which is very uncommon unless from a richer family.

I focus on what is going on around me when I see a plate of food before my eyes, being moving left and right.

I blink and cross my eyes unconsciously to look at it.

"I'm good, thank you." I manage after a second waving my hands to emphasize.

"Suit yourself, but I'd prefer not to have leftovers." Leo states and he shrugs his shoulders. He sits own beside me.

I look at him as he picks up the 'taco' on his plate. Up close, I can see he's covered in scratches, most that have scabbed over.

"What happened to your friend? Is he going to be okay?" I ask curiously, thinking it may be a safe topic.

"He fell from the top of a tree and hit quite a few branches on the way down. We've tried to make him drink and eat but the stuff we have doesn't work the best on him." Jason, sighs as he pats Nico's head that is on his lap. He had taken him from the girl, so she could eat.

"Why was he up in the tree?" Mikasa asked, she was holding a plate in her hands and I held back a sigh.

Jason shrugged, "If I knew, I'd tell you."

I could tell that was the end of that topic as deep silence followed.

"Aren't you nervous that the fire will attract titans?" I tried instead.

From their wide eyes and shocked expressions, I could tell that they didn't even consider it.

"We didn't even know," The girl admitted, "We know very little about the Titans here."

"Yet you sit outside of walls and without weapons?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Leo muttered into his dish.

I looked at Captain Levi and I could see him sigh, without hearing it. He bore a contemplating look upon his face, and I was nervous to know what he was thinking.

"They're coming back with us. I'm sure the Commander would like to speak with them."

If I wasn't looking at Jason, I would have missed the looks he gave his companions. He's going to go along with it.


	6. From Far Far Away Part 1

-Armin-

The dungeon is clean, but dark and damp. It has a high ceiling and only three cells placed side by side, and at the base of the stairwell is a relatively small space that has room for a table with chairs and a closet with a lock. Two of the three cells are unoccupied, the closest cell to the stairs has a bed and a bag, and this is Eren's cell. The others have a single bed in each, devoid of any sheets.

During the entire process of getting them here, the strangers were completely compliant, to the point where even Levi was surprised. We had to search them before we put them in the middle cell; they carried three backpacks containing different clothing and strange food. The dark girl, who Jason introduced as Hazel, told us sternly to not eat it or we could be killed. Which seemed a little unlikely, unless it was poisoned, when asked she told us "It mind as well be to you."

We left the packs on the table in the dungeon and gestured at the cell. The shortest boy had cracked a joke that made Jason's eyes bulge and Hazel confused. I do not know what a "Yaoi dungeon" is or why he is happy that ours isn't one. I assume it was inappropriate as Jason's face maintained a red hue for a few minutes after and commented "Not it."

The strangers only get stranger.

What concerns me the most is how the one boy is unconscious still. It's been about an hour and he is still pale. We offered medical attention, and they looked unsure and didn't answer.

It wasn't until Jason had lowered the boy on the bed, that he stirred.

He sat up with a hand to his head, groaning softly, and he opened his eyes. They were so dark; I couldn't tell his pupil from the rest. Even with the dim lighting of the dungeon, I could tell his skin colour had returned some.

I leaned closer to the bars to catch what he mumbled to his companions.

"You're all a bunch of Nanny goats, I'm fine. Whatever ambrosia you made me eat seems to be working. My head is clear."

Hazel's brow scrunched up, "You were out for a long time, you landed the hardest."

"I hit a branch before I could travel." I saw him look around, squinting in the dark. "Where are we?"

"People stumbled upon us while we were waiting for you to wake up. They know stuff about the Titans. We could use information." Jason whispers to him and he rubs his head, causing his dark hair to stand up messily.

"Alright, well give me a bit before I can get us anywhere."

"Get some sleep, Nico. We will be safe here for a while." Hazel says softly.

Jean closing and locking the cell door with a clang causes me to jump.

"Armin, go back up. I'll stay until they send a proper guard. And I'm sure that the Captain will want you." He waved towards the stairwell, and I shot a look of annoyance at him, before walking to the stairs.

I turn back briefly to see the boy laying down again and the other making themselves comfortable on the floor, as well as Jean settling into the chair he had dragged from the table across from the cell.

I left the dim dungeon, into the slightly darker stairwell, reflecting on the short exchange I hear. While everything was confusing, why would they seek out the Titans? They don't have gear, let alone any sort of weapons. I recall the boy holding something near the fire, but no sign of it here, was that a branch? A weapon of opportunity?

It's clear I have more questions than answers.

I stop at the top of the stairs and clench my hands into fists. I can't tell if they mean to be hostile. I feel as if I'm overlooking an important detail.

"I take it that they are quite interesting individuals." A deep voice muses from the shadows of the hallway, I hear footsteps drawing closer and I squint into the darkness seeking out a face.

Berthold shuffles into the light and gives a small smile in greeting.

I sigh and unclench my hands.

"Yeah, they are. I should report my findings to the Captain before I forget anything," I say as I relax a little bit, I realize then how tense I had been.

Berthold rubs his neck and chuckles.

"Armin, I don't think you are capable of forgetting things," I snort, but don't bother to correct him. "I caught a glimpse of them as they entered. They look like us, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"They look like they've seen some horrible things, they look like they've fought in battle." Berthold explained, and then he sighs, "Don't take my word for it though. Anyways, I should go find Reiner, before he challenges Ymir to an arm wrestle or something equally as stupid. Have a good night Armin."

I watch as he walks away speechless, and with my mind churning.

They look like they have fought? We are all going through a hard time, lack of food, parental deaths and the constant threat of our own deaths. I'll consider it later, in my own time, I think to myself as I set out to find Captain Levi.

I wander into the mess hall some time later, to see the Captain sitting alone at the table, sipping at his cup of tea.

There is no one else in the mess hall, making the large room look large with its rows of empty tables. The few lit torches along the wall gives the room an eerie feel.

"Ah, Arlert. I was wondering if you would come." Levi says and it echoes.

I walk over and he gestures at a chair across from him.

"What do you think?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and he takes another sip of tea, holding his cup in that very strange fashion of his.

"They are strange, to say the least. The boy, Jason is clearly the leader, but he values their opinions. They all give off a powerful aura, and they seem confident about their fighting abilities. What I can't wrap my head around is why they came with us so easily, why do they want to know about the Titans?"

I cross my arms and rest them on the table.

"We should keep a constant watch on them and interrogate them tomorrow. I want you down in there as well. Don't befriend them, but see if they trust you. I'll get Hange and Jean down there with you. I've already sent another solider to relieve you're friend from duty, but first thing tomorrow I want you two down there. Preferably, before they're awake." Levi says plainly. He tips back his cup, and puts it down empty.

I take it as a sign to leave and I do just that. I don't remember much between the walk from the mess hall and the moment my head hits my pillow, I'm out like a light.


End file.
